Administration Project Summary The broad mission of our Center for Advanced Imaging Innovation and Research (CAI2R) is to bring together collaborative translational research teams for the development of high-impact biomedical imaging technologies, with the ultimate goal of changing day-to-day clinical practice. Technology Research and Development (TR&D) Our administrative component supports this mission by a) maintaining efficient and effective day-to-day operations, b) promoting robust communication among our staff and our various stakeholders, and c) providing thoughtful strategic guidance informed both by external expertise and by ongoing self-evaluation.